The Bad Touch Trio
The Bad Touch Trio Members The band is composed of three members (and one or two part-time members), and a manager. Sapaia is the leader of the BTT, though there wasn't really a vote. Sapaia was the one who organized the band and got the other two members together in the first place. So they just figured that he should be the leader. Sapaia is the band's main singer, as well as the lead guitarist, though he will do drums if it's called for. He can also play the trumpet and isn't usually in the lead when it comes to dancing. His talent lies in voice rather than in motion. The official shirt that has Sapaia on it is dark blue. Arai could be considered Sapaia's right hand man. He is the bassist in the band, and a drummer like Sapaia if the need arises. Generally Arai is a backup singer for Sapaia, but he is also the one who does most of the dancing as it, surprisingly, comes more naturally to him than singing does. He and Sapaia are known for messing around with each other backstage as well as on stage. The fangirls (yaoi and non) love it. The official shirt that has Arai on it is yellow. Luthando is a little bit on the sidelines of the band, but he still has a proud following. He's the main drummer, as singing and dancing both do not come naturally to him. He can dance and sing when required, but he can't do it as effortlessly as Sapaia and Arai can. But he can play the drums better than either one of them. In fact, Luthando pretty much takes care of all the percussion instruments. Out of the main band, he's the one with the coolest head. The official shirt that has Luthando on it is green. Kenny is the band's manager (read: torturer). He joined the band after hearing the BTT perform several times in the city. He thinks they have potential and rides them hard during rehearsals in order to draw it out. He will work them for hours on end sometimes until the music is just the way he wants it. Kenny receives the most resistance from Sapaia and even more from Arai, and Luthando just sort of takes it. He does have their best interests in mind though, and he has helped them to become even better. Songs The Bad Touch Trio sing a great variety of songs, as they don't want to just sing the same kind of music over and over again. The song list that the band has is listed below. *Single Ladies - They do not actually sing this song, but rather dance to it. It drives the fans wild. Sapaia is positioned in the center with Luthando on his right and Arai to his left. *Dunce - One of the more mellow - almost melancholy - songs that the group performs. Sapaia is the main singer in this with Arai as backup. *Land of the Dead - A short, two part song. Sapaia sings the first part and Arai sings the second. *Shut Up - Pretty much Arai's theme. Arai is the singer of this one, and takes the lead in motions/dancing with Sapaia as a backup. *A World Without Danger - (AUAU) A song with both Sapaia and Arai as main singers (Luthando isn't present in this universe). They perform this to give hope to the people of Earth and show the Leroitians that Earth hasn't given up. *Bubblin' - Sapaia's theme, and suggestive as hell. He purposely tries to make and keep eye contact with Nikolas Kaiser everytime he performs this song. Sapaia is the main singer and dancer, with Arai (and Luthando occasionally) performing backup vocals. *Brains! - A song that Sapaia sings. It's the only one the BTT performs in which the audience is directly involved. Several people throughout the crowd are planted before the song and drop to the floor when Sapaia points to them. Each person fits a particular lyric of the song. *Crusade - Arai is the singer of this song, as Sapaia refuses to sing it because it mentions killing a dragon. *Lovesong - One of the more serious songs the band performs, and sung by Sapaia with Arai as backup vocals. *When You're Evil - Sung by Arai. A song that almost just is an excuse for Arai to strut around the stage and show off. *Bad Jokes - Sung by Sapaia and Arai. They both take on a Western accent and it's one of the more vulgar songs that the Bad Touch Trio performs. Of course, that also means it's one of their favorites. *Pretty Girls - One of the only songs that Luthando sings. Though it has a recording in the background of the drum part because it's too complicated for Sapaia and Luthando. The fangirls love it mainly because of the bedroom eyes he gives the audience. *Sharazan - Sung by Sapaia, and, actually, Krystal. It's the only song that Krystal comes in to sing, and both she and Sapaia sing it in a duet of Italian. *Witch Doctor - Just a little something that Sapaia sings because he can. It's just for laughs. *Hot 'n' Cold - Sapaia is the main singer of this one as well, though he does shoot a few 'sneaky' looks to Nikolas throughout. *Hey Juliet - Sapaia and Arai both sing it. They're singing about Reynard and Nikolas, but the fangirls love it anyway. *We Are One - A song that Sapaia and Arai sing that is about the Inn as a whole. One of the more sentimental songs. *Livin' La Vida Loca - Sapaia is the singer of this one, with Arai actually serving as a dancer rather than as a backup guitarist. Luthando is still on the drums, and there is somebody else who takes over for Arai's position. Category:Extra